


Focus of Belief

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [21]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Female Pregnancy, Multi, Side Story, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Set a few weeks afterOut of the Closet; Shamal finally believes the two of them.





	Focus of Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



Not that he was going to argue with a beautiful woman's attentions, but there was someone missing, and he grabbed Nana's hips and held her in place long enough to get enough breath back to ask the question.

"Where's 'Yoshi, sweetheart?" The question earned him a lazy smile from the woman riding his cock.

"He had an errand to run. He'll be back soon. Anyone would think you missed him." He did; he'd gotten used to it being the three of them in bed. It didn't feel quite right without their third.

He gentled his hold on her hips and she started to move again, a slow steady rhythm that would keep him interested, but wasn't enough to make him come - not when the tone of her voice had suggested that the errand had something to do with the three of them.

"Tease." Any other woman he'd have been tempted to flip over and take command, but he knew the traps that the bastard had left in her head, that she needed to be in control, so he just lay there and let her take her pleasure.

She'd picked up 'Yoshi's damn mischievous hum and leaned forward to scrape finger nails over his chest. "You'll like the results, hon." He suspected he would; the two of them had him twisted round their little fingers. "I could tie you up if that would make waiting easier?"

"I'll be good." He means it; she looks gorgeous riding him, her belly just starting to curve, revealing the babies she was carrying, but she looks at him suspiciously anyway. Which is rich coming from her, given that he hadn't been the one to initiate either what they were currently doing, or the relationship the three of them were in, and he's tempted to tickle her. He doesn't though, not with the way the look of suspicion shifts to one of mischief.

She's leant forward, kissing him, when the door clicks open; he'd scowl at her for not locking it, but she's being highly distracting, and everything he'd want hidden from an audience is concealed, and fuck it. It wouldn't be the first time someone in this wing of the Cavallone mansion got an eyeful.

"You two are a _very_ pretty sight like that." He relaxes at the sound of an amused Tsuyoshi. "I know I told you to distract him, sweetheart, but I was expecting to find the pair of you downstairs, not him beneath you in bed." Nana's body is still between him and Tsuyoshi, and he hears a pair of pants drop to the floor. "Not that I'm objecting to coming home to the two of you naked; it's just going to make any future errands you send me on trickier, sweetheart." Nana breaks the kiss, and giggles.

He crushes her to his chest, and slides up the bed, still embed in her tight wet heat, her slight belly, with it's precious cargo, pressed to his abs. "So what _was_ the errand? _Someone_ would't share." She squirms in her lap, and he presses a kiss on to her forehead. "And if you're going to join us, care to pick your pleasure?"

That earns him an amused chuckle from Tsuyoshi. "And if I want to watch you and Nana, and then take you, Trident Shamal?" He shivers at the thought of Tsuyoshi focused just on him, Nana watching the pair of them, and Nana clenches, reflexively, around his cock, squeezing him tight. He nods, and the other assassin smiles, all teeth and the promise of being taken hard. "Now. Close your eyes, both of you." He does, though he can still follow 'Yoshi's movements just by his Flames now he's in their rooms. His hand is grasped in one fine-boned, callused hand, and a ring is slipped down his ring finger. "A reminder that we are keeping you, Trident Shamal." He opens his eyes, and there is a simple platinum ring on his finger - except, when he focuses on it, he realises that there's a Flame Focus hidden mostly within it, showing only as a tiny purple gem - a high grade one.

There's a matching one on Nana's fingers, and one with a blue gem on Tsuyoshi, and he's still a little bit confused, but Nana's grinning. "They're gorgeous." She licks at his neck with several little kitten licks, and then he can feel her grinning. "I believe you requested a show, and then a Shamal for dessert, 'Yoshi? You definitely deserve a reward for these beauties." Nana slides back up onto her knees, and then he's being ridden, hard, and it's all he can do to provide her with the kind of stimulation she likes; one hand rubbing at her clit, and the other stroking her side.

It's exhilarating. Especially when his eyes flick to Tsuyoshi, now sat on the end of their bed, gently fisting his cock, his ring glinting with the motion, and the intent look in his eyes - his ass is going to get reamed, and he's actually looking forward to it. It shows in his eyes, and Nana laughs, and pairs a squeeze of her internal muscles with her steady up-down motion, and he curls his fingers, digging his fingernails into her side, and then she's cumming, with a delighted gasp.

She sinks her hands in to his hair and holds him still to kiss him one more time, and then she lifts herself off him and Tsuyoshi flows into her place, impossibly fluidly. Shamal finds himself spreading his legs for him, allowing Tsuyoshi to settle between them and then he's being kissed far more aggressively than Nana had. Nana's moving around in the background, and returns to the bed with something that he assumes is lube from the appreciative noise Tsuyoshi makes - and the fact he arches his hips up, and then when he settles back, the cock pressing against him is slick - and then he's being breeched, and his body gives, used to this.

They both hiss at the sensation; him at the sensation of being full, 'Yoshi at the tight heat clinging around to his cock. He's barely given any time to adjust before the Rain sets a ruthless pace, pinning his hands over the head with one of his, and targeting his prostate _viciously_. Between the stimulation, and the state Nana had gotten him into, he wasn't going to last. He _really_ wasn't going to last.

Not with the two of them, with the ring around his finger, and the way Tsuyoshi was kissing him, and the slick sounds of Nana fucking herself on her fingers and there's a final snap of his lover's hips and he'd scream if his mouth wasn't covered, the intensity too much. Tsuyoshi fucked him through it, extending it, and the two of them end up a panting heap of male flesh, with Nana making appreciative noises beside them, and then handing Tsuyoshi a damp cloth to clean up. And then the three of them are curled up in bed, and there are three platinum rings, flaring gently with their combined Flames.

"Now do you believe us, Shamal?" He does; the rings, the babies in Nana's belly, and their Flames won't _let_ him disbelieve them anymore.


End file.
